Warwick homestead
}} The Warwick homestead is a location and potential settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 393: "The fertilizer from this old sewage facility offers great Mutfruit and tato plant growing conditions, if you can get over the stench. Need a Giddyup Buttercup? There’s one here." Background The Warwick homestead was once a waste treatment plant before the bombs fell. It was discovered by the Warwick family and they began a thriving farm, and a relationship with the Atom Cats. At some point before 2287 Bill Sutton and Cedric Hopton joined the farm and Roger Warwick was replaced by a synth to start experimenting with crops. In 2287 Bill started to suspect Roger was a synth. Layout This location once served as a waste treatment plant but is now host to a small family farming operation. There is a hardened primary structure containing sleeping quarters for the residents as well as a secondary building that contains an elevated walkway that leads to two large processing tanks. This walkway grants access to service areas of the structures and eventually terminates above a processing tank. The elevated walkway is broken as it passes over the first processing tank, this can make accessing the second tank difficult. The second tank can be reached by jumping either from a forklift located directly beside the tank or by carefully performed jumps off of the handrail on the broken walkway. Alternatively once the settlement workshop has been unlocked a walkway can be constructed. Inhabitants * Bill Sutton * Cedric Hopton * Janey Warwick * June Warwick * Roger Warwick * Wally Warwick Notable loot * Mini nuke - In the northwestern building, next to a skeleton. * Two Vault-Tec lunchboxes - One is sitting on a shelf in the small service room attached to the processing tank on the elevated walkway, in the same room as the mini nuke. The other is on the boat leaning on a sandbar just to the west. * Goodbye letter - Carried by Bill Sutton. * Warwick homestead key - spawned on Roger Warwick during Building a Better Crop. Related quests * Building a Better Crop: The Institute is running an experiment at the Homestead and wants the Sole Survivor to go there and check on things. * Feeding the Troops: Warwick Homestead may be randomly selected to "donate" to the Brotherhood. * Greenskins: Super Mutants are harassing the Homestead. * Atom Cats: Rowdy will ask the Sole Survivor to go over and repair their water purifier. * Bill Sutton: Bill will pay two caps for each mutfruit or tato the player characters will bring him. Notes * In order to gain Warwick Homestead as a settlement, the player character must either complete the mission Building a Better Crop or by getting one of the radiant Minutemen quests for this location Warwick Homestead: Greenskins. This quest can be acquired by talking to Roger. * Despite repairing the water-purifier during the Atom Cats quest, the settlement's water value is unaffected. * The Warwick homestead has been chosen by the Institute to facilitate field testing of various genetically-modified specimens in the unique climate of the Commonwealth, due to the exceptionally fertile soil found at Warwick Homestead. The goal for this operation is to modify the plants in order to accelerate the growth rate as well as to increase the growth size. The Institute has replaced Roger Warwick with a synth copy to facilitate this. * To the northern end of the site under the broken metal walkway, there is an arrangement of three wooden blocks forming the word BYE next to some dried flowers; a toy rocketship and toy alien are stuck together with duct tape on a wooden crate. It appears to be some form of a memorial marker. It is not possible to move the toys or crate only steal/loot or scrap them. When looted the toys separate along with the duct tape for looting and the crate can then be moved. Underneath the crate is a gold plated flip lighter. * If left untended after completing Building a Better Crop with a peaceful resolution, one of the gourds near the fenced area on the waterfront will start growing to an unusually large size and turn orange, like a giant pumpkin. The settlers will begin commenting on it, including mentions that it's a "prizewinner". This is likely a reference to giant pumpkin competitions that are common at county and state agricultural fairs, particularly in New England. * Cricket can occasionally be found around the homestead. * To the left of the entrance (coming in) is a poster referencing Fallout 3's GOAT test. * The doors on the northwestern room (connected to from both treatment pools) that has a mini nuke may be glitched so that there is no option to open them but the player character can clip through the doors. If so, they can still place beds in here and the door will eventually be opened by a settler. * New unassigned settlers may hang out in the tiny side shed on the south side of the main concrete building. * There is an arrangement of a Giddyup Buttercup with a teddy bear riding it, that is wearing a sea captain's hat, located between the small service building and the first processing tank on the ocean side. * There are several vents inside the main building which occasionally emit smoke, reducing visibility in the interior. Appearances The Warwick homestead only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs Sometimes, speaking to June causes all controls to cease to work in power armor except for moving and looking around. * To solve this reload an previous save prior to talking to June. Gallery FO4_Warwick_homestead_(1).jpg|Wide view FO4_Warwick_homestead_(2).jpg|Farmers FO4_Warwick_homestead_(3).jpg|Treatment plant Warwick Homestead TB.jpg|Teddy bear WH_Flower_arrangement_BYE.png|Flower arrangement with toys and letters spelling out BYE Category:Fallout 4 settlements de:Gut Warwick fr:Ferme des Warwick ru:Ферма Уорвиков uk:Ферма Уорвіків zh:渥維克農莊